Insubordination
by Ealinesse
Summary: Heidegger hates Reno...calls him insubordinate, stubborn, (among other silly things ~_^) ... ever wonder why?


****

Insubordination,

By Ealinesse.

__________________________________________________

****

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Final Fantasy. Nope, never. Not in a million years._

Warnings:Senseless PWP (lol), maybe a little language.

Summary: Heidegger hates Reno...calls him insubordinate, stubborn, (among other silly things ~_^) ... ever wonder why?

__________________________________________________

Reno stormed out the large complex, stepping out of the elevator and into the lobby. Two figures, identical in clothing and expression shadowed the man, matching him step-for-step. Waltzing past the security guards, Reno flashed his ID card, rolling his eyes at Elena as she fumbled to unclip hers from her shirt pocket. Tapping his foot impatiently against the cool tiled floor, he waited, Rude silent and calm behind him as, red-faced, Elena sheepishly moved to his other side. Bumbling an apology, the blond nervously dropped her ID on the tiled floor.

"Christ, hurry up Elena," Reno ground out. "I want to get out of this fucking place as soon as possible."

She merely nodded, only mildly concerned at the limp in his step. From what she had learnt of the Turk in the short time she'd known him, even Reno's attitude attested to the fact that he was recovering nicely from his encounter with Cloud and friends. Though, more likely, she realised, was the fact that he was a little pissed off (okay, so more than a little) at the fact that he was being 'temporarily' replaced. Due to his injuries, he was deemed 'out of commission' until he healed. Typically, Reno was not happy with that, and so, temporary or not, Elena had taken it onto herself to stay well out of the fiery redhead's way for the time being.

As if mirroring her very thoughts, Reno snorted, shrugging his crimson ponytail from his shoulder and flicking it behind his back. "Out of commission, my scrawny ass..."

Rude snorted, while Elena quickened her pace; even limping and injured as he was, Reno was a damned sight faster than her, especially with his long legs.

"I'm sure it's only-"

"'Laney." Reno coaxed, cutting her off. The blonde Turk winced, while Reno offered a rare, sad smile at her reaction to her new pet name. "You don't know Shinra as well as I do, babe. If you fuck up, it's over... end of story. You can officially kiss your sweet behind-"

"-Reno, watch out-!"

Rude's blunt warning was in vain, as suddenly, in his state of utter distraction, Reno was hit by something hard...and relatively large. He staggered, looking down at the mess of scattered papers and the disgusting pig centred in the middle of it all.

"Heidegger," Reno frowned, trying not to sound too pleased with himself for the trouble he had unconsciously caused.

The fat man mumbled a brief reply in a sniveling, whiny voice, trying fruitlessly to pick up the files that had been littered on the floor. A second later, the rolling man appeared to give up, and instead stood, facing the riled Turk.

"I take it you've heard, then." A nod was all the reply he received, and all it took to make Heidegger grin; his pug face lighting up as his double chin shook with barely withheld laugher. "Replaced," he sniggered, "and by a woman, no less!" The voice was mocking, but that was something Reno had learned to ignore years ago.

Balling his hands into fists at his sides instead of pummeling the billion-or-so layers of fat into a green-suited pancake, Reno's aquamarine eyes narrowed sharply. He stepped forward, the large man barely coming up to his chin. "At least," he growled, cocking his head to his side and pulling out his nightstick, twirling it threateningly in his hands. "I don't _do_ woman's work, asshole."

"Watch your step, Turk. You never know what could happen."

"Oh, like I care." What more could they take away from him? His family was gone; dead at the hands of the company he still worked for, but could not leave. There was nothing in his life; no attachments, and far too many women for even Shinra to deal with. "What could you possibly take from me that I haven't already lost?"

Heidegger blanched, thoughtless; the look on the Turk's face had long-since become deadly. "Y-your, your, uh-"

Reno swore he could see smoke flowing from the man's ears. He grinned, and made a mockery of patting the shorter man on the shoulder; hard. "There, there, my rotund wee man. I'm sure you'll think of something. And don't worry, I'll walk extra slow out of the building just so you don't have to think too fast!"

Elena sniggered as Reno moved off. It was strange how cool Reno could be when facing a superior, and vaguely, she wondered how he always got away with pissing them off. "Reno?" she called, trotting up to her newest leader. He didn't reply, just kept walking, staring straight ahead. A hand on her shoulder silenced her.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Wait a second." 

Slightly confused, Elena shrugged off Rude's gentle grip. "What d'ya-"

"RENO!" Came a shrill voice.

He kept walking - or limping, as the case was. He knew what the sniveling rat was going to say, there was no need to even acknowledge him. He'd speak anyway, whether he wanted him to or not, so why pay anything attention to him?

"Turk! Do not ignore your superior!"

Reno stopped, having heard just what he was waiting for. Turning, he smiled ever-so-sweetly, noting the audience that was gathering in the hallway. He struggled to force the self-satisfied grin off his face as he found Heidegger exactly where he'd guessed him to be, doing exactly what he guessed he'd be doing: sitting smack-dab in the middle of the mess of his own papers. None had been lifted.

"Gya-ha-ha! Turk! I order you, as a superior officer, to pick them up." A snide look crossed his round face.

"Pick _what_ up, _sir_?"

"These papers."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, _sir_." Behind him, Reno heard Elena giggle, and raised an eyebrow, glad he had the newbie's support. A snort, which he presumed came from Rude, promptly followed.

"And just why _won't_ you?" Heidegger's patchy face was clueless, but his tone was angered to no end.

"I don't think you heard me right, fat man. I _can't_."

"And, I said-"

"I heard you the first time. But I just can't. As injured party here, I am not _'recommended_' - as Scarlet so daintily put it - to partake in such a rigorous activity, duly because of Shinra's policies. Precedence takes priority regarding the injured party, as before mentioned, and so does my need to recover. And, since you all need me so much, I'm required to go home. Rest. Eat. Drink... you know the drill."

Heidegger scowled from his position in his own personal sty. "Since when did you take it upon yourself to read the rules?"

"Ever since I found out that they applied to me." He turned, Rude and Elena following him slowly out the door. Winking at his comrades, he faked a stumble and flailed his arms, falling only a little way before Elena and Rude caught on, catching him part-way through this 'fall'. "Thank you, my friends," Reno grinned, suddenly enjoying the attention his 'major' injuries brought. Aided out the door, Reno only just caught the death threat that the fat officer threw at him.

"You insubordinate bastard. I'm gonna make you pay for this, Reno!"

The Turk merely grinned, uncaring, too ecstatic with his current victory over the bumbling old fart. "Go ahead, old man. Take your best shot."

****

The End.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors note: Yes, a senseless PWP. Sigh. Okay, so I was bored, lol. Not funny, not sweet - - not anything. Ah well, what can ya do ay? ~_^. I waaas_ going to turn it into a series of the Turks vs. other Shinra employees...(Heidegger, Scarlett, etc...) kinda similar to this. It all depends how this pans out, etc, and how much time I have on my hands in between writing 'Word of Mouth'. _

Anyway, let me know what you think, and if you haven't read my other ongoing fic...PLEASE DO! I crave to know what people think. 

Thank's for reading this pointless little ramble, lol. Cya!

Ealinesse! ^_^


End file.
